


Snowed In

by RedfieldFamilyFan24



Series: Is This Really the Way? [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Bo-Katan Kryze Has Issues, Bo-Katan Kryze Needs a Hug, Din Djarin Needs a Hug, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Fenn died before this, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Lots of romantic tropes, Mandalorians (Star Wars), POV Bo-Katan Kryze, Planet Krownest (Star Wars), Snowball Fight, Snowed In, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29914446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedfieldFamilyFan24/pseuds/RedfieldFamilyFan24
Summary: Knowing Bo-Katan will lose what little is left of her mind if she doesn't get out of the Wren Stronghold for a short time, she and Din Djarin go to visit a place she stayed at for a short time during the Civil War. She didn't think that suddenly her hormones would start acting like she was a teenager, and she didn't believe that suddenly all the cheesy tropes from romantic holodrama would happen. Yet they are!To make matters worse soon the snow picks up and the two get snowed in together. Why does Din Djarin have to be so cute? This is not the way!I added this to my Mandalorian series, but it's completely stand alone!
Relationships: Din Djarin/Bo-Katan Kryze
Series: Is This Really the Way? [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119992
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was dared to do this and loved it. I'm planning a few more chapters. I'm hoping it will be super cute. I know this isn't a common pairing. Oh I should probably say that in this Bo and Din would probably only be about six or seven years apart which is kind of a lot but not really. I personally think Bo is young in Clone Wars, since her age hasn't been made official. Oh I also like to reference my other Bo and Mandalorian stories but this is stand alone like they all should be.

They were stuck in Krownest. Hardly the worst thing to happen, but Bo had forgotten how cold it was. But luckily now, Axe had no trouble constantly reminding her. 

“It’s so kriffing cold here,” Axe said as he sat in front of the fireplace at Wren Stronghold. His wife and Koska were next to him. Both of them rolled their eyes, even though everyone was used to Axe being Axe at this time.

“Yes, we know,” Koska said. 

“It’s really not that bad,” Ursa said. And actually from what Bo could remember from the time she lived here as a child during one of the civil wars, it wasn’t, but Axe was from Mandalore and used to Mandalore’s hotter weather. 

“Yeah, it’s fine,” Bo said. She grabbed her helmet and stood up. “I’m heading out.” 

Ursa raised an eyebrow. “Where are you going?” 

“To visit the family that I stayed with during the civil war.” Bo was already heading toward the door. She should have done this earlier and now was a good time. 

“There’s supposed to be a blizzard later,” Ursa said. 

“I’ll be back before then,” Bo said, even though she could always just stay with the family that she had during the war if she had to. 

Ursa sighed but nodded. Maybe she would have said more, but Bo walked out before she could. She really needed to get some time out of the Wren Stronghold. And away from most of the people there. 

She had just gotten outside and was heading toward the speeders when she heard the crunch of snow behind her. She spun around, thinking it would be Ursa trying to convince her to stay. It was getting old. 

But it wasn’t Ursa and was Din. One of the few people who wasn’t annoying her too much. He was carrying what looked like coats. 

“Did Ursa send you?” Bo asked. 

He shook his head. “No, I needed to get out of there too. Axe really—” 

“Yes, he really likes to tell us that it’s cold as if we can’t tell ourselves.” 

Din nodded. He was wearing all his armor like he usually did. Yes, she knew he had been in a cult, but she didn’t get it. He had taken off his helmet before in front of them. She couldn’t help but want to see his face again. Why? It was strange when someone you talked to regularly was always wearing and a helmet. But that wasn’t the only reason. Din was… well… he was cute, not that Bo should think about that. But he was. Much cuter than Axe and Koska and she saw their faces all the time. She’d like to see Din’s face more. 

“Are you okay with me coming?” Din asked, probably because she had been silent for so long. 

“Yeah, as long as you don’t start acting like Axe. I need a break from that,” Bo said and then she turned and went toward the speeders. They ended up taking one that just had room for the two of them which was fine. She probably would have taken a smaller one if it had been just her. 

Still this one was small, and their shoulders were touching. Not just their shoulders but their legs were also pushed against each other. Bo… Bo was never this close with Din and the two of them weren’t ever really alone either. Yes, maybe for a short time but that was all. They hadn’t ever been like this. 

But it wasn’t a big deal. No. No it wasn’t. She wasn’t going to act like a teenager. Nope. Not Bo. She was way too old for that.

She needed to just concentrate on driving the speeder. She hadn’t gone to see them in awhile and so it was important to concentrate especially when Krownest was a winter wonderland. And especially since her hormones decided to act all weird around Din. It had to be because she had been stuck in the Wren Stronghold for so long. Being stuck in one place must be messing with her mind. 

But now she was out of there so soon she would go back to being normal. Normal Bo who didn’t get owls in her stomach when she was around Din, who barely even took his helmet off in front of her. 

She quickly put her own one on when she was sure she would be safe to do so when driving. After about an hour they arrived. Bo jumped out as if she was on fire, but Din tried to get out at the same time and the two of collided and both fell. 

And he landed on top of her because of course he did. And of course, the owls were back in her stomach because he was on top of her. She thought he would get off right away, but he didn’t and he was still there. Stars, she was glad she had her helmet on. 

“Um… Din… You should probably get off me,” Bo said after about a minute of the two of them just laying there. She wished she could see his face expression, but at least he couldn’t see hers either. She was sure her face was red. 

He immediately did as soon as she said that. “Yes, I’m sorry. Sorry, Bo.” He offered her his hand. She took it and let him pull her up. And then of course, she somehow slipped on ice and fell into his arms. Stars, what was going on? She pulled away and laughed nervously. 

“So this is the place!” Bo said, gesturing to it, even though obviously Din could see it. 

“So you stayed here during one of the civil wars?” Din looked at it. 

“Yes, the one when I was a little kid,” Bo said. She put her hands behind her back. “My mother sent me away because she was worried someone might try to hurt me because my sister was the Duchess.” Satine had been dead for two decades and Bo was still tied to her. 

“It’s not a pa—” 

“I only lived in the palace for a short time as a child, even when Satine was duchess.” She glanced at him. “Besides, it would be pretty obvious someone…” Bo tried to find the words. “Someone related to someone important was there if the house was a mansion.” 

“Yeah, that makes sense,” Din said. 

“I’m not some princess who only lives in mansions anyway, despite what Boba Fett might think.” She really needed to shut up. “Oh, and don’t fall on me again. They’ll think we’re dating.” Yep, she needed to shut up. 

Din just nodded. 

The only person she had dated who she had introduced to Orie and Tia, her foster parents during the war, had been Fenn, who they had loved. Fenn… Poor Fenn… Bo sighed and shook her head. She’d never get over his death. She still had nightmares about it. It wasn’t supposed to happen. He should be here. 

“Bo-Katan, are you o—”

“I’m fine.” Bo didn’t wait for him to say anything else and walked over to the house with Din behind her. The snow crunched under their feed as they went. Bo knocked on the door, expecting for one of them to answer. No one did. 

Din looked at her. 

And then Bo remembered. “Dank Farrik.” 

“What?” 

“They told me before they were going somewhere during the winter. They’re probably there. I don’t know when they’re coming back.” Bo sighed and shook her head. She couldn’t believe that she had forgotten. It made her sad. She wanted to see them. They were the closest things she had to parents left. Really, along with Ursa, they were the closest she had to family. “I forgot until just now.” 

“Does that mean we have to go back to the Wren Stronghold?” Din asked with a sigh. He probably didn’t want to go back to hearing Axe bitch about the cold either. 

“No, we don’t have to go back, not yet. I don’t think I could handle it.” Bo smiled, even though he wouldn’t be able to see it because she still had her helmet on. “I know where a key is. If they still keep it there.” 

To get to it, Bo had to dig up a rock that was covered in snow near the house. She lifted it and sure enough the keys were under them. She waved them in front of Din. “They never change the hiding spot. Luckily for us.” 

Bo let the two of them in. It was amazing how little the house had changed over the years. Just stepping foot in it reminded her of when she had been a little girl during the war. That had been a hard time in her life, but it had been happy in a way too because of her foster parents. They had been so kind and understanding with her. 

“I can give you a tour,” Bo said. It felt weird to wear her helmet in the house, so she took it off even though she was worried something weird would happen again since something seemed to want awkward moments to happen. “It might have changed a bit since the last time I came here.” 

“Sure,” Din said, looking at the karyai, the living room, which had a nice warm fireplace that Bo used to love to sit near as a kid. There were some sofas that hadn’t been there when she was younger and a breakfast table not too different than the one when she was little. The grey sofas looked so comfortable. 

Bo put her helmet on the breakfast table before giving him a tour. Pretty much everything was the same as before, except the room that Bo used to stay in had been changed into an office. It made sense; they didn’t need to have the twin beds they used to. She showed Din the rest of the house as well but didn’t enter her foster parents’ room. 

“So there you have it.” Bo put her hands behind her back. “The house I stayed at. I can show you some of the places that I used to play at. I mean none of them are super exciting. I wasn’t allowed to go too close to town for the most part.” 

He looked at her and she imagined he looked curious. 

“If I went to town someone on the other side of the war might have seen me and killed me.” Bo shrugged as if it wasn’t a big deal. It had happened so long ago so now it wasn’t. But she had been afraid as a child. Oddly enough mostly of Jedi though who she thought might be torturing her sister. 

Really she didn’t know where she got that idea from? Given Korkie existed any “torture” that her sister got was the kind she wanted since it wasn’t torture at all. 

“Stars! But you were a kid!” 

“You know how war is. It doesn’t care how old someone is,” Bo said.

He nodded. “When I was a kid, I was almost killed by battle droids and they…” He swallowed and looked down. “They killed my parents.” 

“I’m sorry,” Bo said. “I really am.” 

He nodded. “I’m sorry about yours.” He looked at her. “It was Death Watch that saved me.”

She had figured that and nodded. It was odd to her even now. Even though she had been in Death Watch and had been… whatever she had been… with Pre, so many things they did seemed contradictory to Bo. 

“I’m glad they saved you,” Bo said. For a moment, she wanted to touch his face, or rather his helmet. Oh, why not! She leaned closer and did it. Just for a moment and then let her hand fall. It would have been better to touch his face. She wondered if he had recently shaved or not. 

“Even if I did take the Darksaber when I wasn’t supposed to?” 

Bo rolled her eyes. “Even if, though that is annoying. You barely know anything about Mandalore.” 

“I’m learning.” 

“Maybe,” Bo smirked. 

“You can have the Darksaber, Bo,” Din said and then he grabbed it and offered it to her. “We can tell everyone we had a great battle and I yielded. No one needs to know the truth.” 

“No, I… I can’t.” She couldn’t just take the Darksaber again. Not like she had with Sabine. Not again. Not after what happened.

The Purge. Fenn dead. So many people dead. Maybe things would have been different if… She would never just take the Darksaber again. She wouldn’t break the rules no matter what Ursa and the other clans wanted. No matter what Din wanted. 

“I should have had it on me during the…” Bo bit her lip. “There were times when I hated it. I couldn’t stand to even see the thing.” Right now, she couldn’t look away from the weapon. The weapon she had been obsessed with as a child. And then…

“You hated the Darksaber but you want it now?” 

“I want it because of what it means and because… Not because of the weapon itself. I just couldn’t stand to have the Darksaber on me all the time.” 

There was a long silence. “Why?” 

She reached out and took it from Din. Holding it felt the same as it had after Sabine had given it to her. And so different from the few times Pre Vizsla let her hold it and she thought it was an amazing weapon. Now it felt heavier and like a burden. “This weapon… It was used to kill my sister.” Her voice broke, which she hated. She put the Darksaber back in Din’s hand. 

“What? Your sister was murdered by the Darksaber?” 

Bo nodded, wishing she had her helmet on. “My sister was innocent. She wasn’t like…” She sighed. “Like me.” Even at eighteen when that happened, Bo hadn’t been innocent. She deserved to be the one who was killed more than Satine. 

“How could you stand to have the Darksaber? Didn’t it remind you of her?” Din asked before he put the Darksaber away. His voice was soft though, not judgmental.

“It does, but I had to have it. I did it for Mandalore. I would do anything for Mandalore.” When she joined Death Watch as a teenager, she thought that was for Mandalore too and then… Now she wished she had stayed with Satine and Korkie. “And I have…. Satine would understand. She’d do anything for Mandalore too.”

Din nodded. “I’m sorry.” 

Bo didn’t say anything at first. “It killed Pre Vizsla too.” 

“That’s not much of a loss.” 

“Probably not,” Bo admitted. She might have looked up to Pre and even viewed him as like a father to her when she had been a teenager, but then he had done what he had. Things that couldn’t be forgiven. 

But when he died that meant Maul took Mandalore and right away Bo had known that would be a disaster for everyone. 

“So let me show you the places I used to play at when I was a little girl,” Bo said, trying to change to subject. This was getting too dark. She didn’t know why she felt like she could just tell Din this kind of thing. Surely he was freaked out. 

He probably thought she was a mess. He sure had seemed to when he caught her drinking poison to boost her resistance to it when they both had been sick. Sometimes she could swear that he wanted to ask her about that and if she had gone back to drinking it. He just didn’t understand that she was drinking it because her enemies might want to poison her. It wasn’t like she was trying to hurt herself. 

But he just didn’t understand. Not that many people did. Ursa thought it was insane too, even though she should understand. 

For some reason she didn’t want him to view her as a mess. 

“Sounds good,” Din said. 

Bo forced herself to smile at him, despite the conversation they had just been having. Today could be good. Much better than staying at the Wren Stronghold. Sure, she didn’t know how exciting it would be just showing him around, but maybe something would happen that Bo didn’t expect. 

Maybe things would get more exciting than she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Bo and Din walked together through the snow. It crunched under their feet. She had always liked that sound. Now it was snowing lightly but nothing like the blizzard that Ursa promised. 

“This probably won’t be the most exciting thing,” Bo said as she got to the speeder. 

“That’s fine,” Din said. The two of them were super close again with their legs pressing against each other. He smelled nice like pine. 

“Oh, brought something from the house,” Bo said before she turned the speeder on. She shifted a little so she was facing Din. Now her knees were against him. She pulled out two tiny bottles of alcohol. “Just one shot each if you want. We can have them once we get to the lake nearby.” 

“Lake? Like the one at the Wren Stronghold?” Din took one of the bottles from her and looked at it. 

“Nothing like that. This one’s tiny. I skated on it a few times as a kid.” She had been good at it and loved it. Lottie, her foster sister, hadn’t been as good at first. “My foster sister and I used to play ice combat on it too.” 

“What’s ice combat?” Din asked as Bo started the speeder. 

“It’s just hitting each other with sticks when on ice,” Bo said. She tried to focus on mostly just driving. “That was mostly our games to be honest. Hitting each other with things and throwing things at each other.” 

“It sounds like the games I played once I was a foundling. Actually, before that too.” 

“How did you think ice combat went?” Bo asked, glancing over at him. 

“I don’t know. I thought maybe you tried to stab each other with icicles,” Din said.

Bo and Lottie had tried to do that once, but the icicles they had weren’t that strong and they usually broke easily. It was much more enjoyable to hit each other with sticks. 

They got to the lake a few minutes later. Really, they could have walked. Bo jumped off the speeder as did Din and this time they avoided falling on each other so that was good. 

“See this is the lake,” Bo said. “Nothing like the Wren Stronghold’s one but they’d want to build their place near the best one.” 

“This one is nice though. It’s like a secret in the woods,” Din said. It was snowing harder now and some had gotten on him, including his helmet. 

“You have snow on your helmet.” She brushed the snow off. 

“Well, you have snow in your hair.” And he brushed some of the snow out of her hair. She wondered what it would look like with snow in his dark hair. It was a stupid thing to wonder because he would look the same with just snow in it. 

Still she was surprised he would touch her hair. He usually only did things like that for Grogu. Otherwise Din was introverted and kept to himself. Sometimes she liked that about him. She kept to herself a lot too, and yet… 

“Grogu would like it here I think,” Din said as he turned away from her and walked over to the lake, which was more of a pond. This gave Bo a chance to do something without Din looking. She started to make a snowball. “He likes snow.” 

“But it’s always cold here,” Bo-Katan said. “Maybe he would like a warmer place better.” She didn’t know. She just wanted to get some more time to make her snowball perfect. 

“I don’t know if he—” 

“Hey, Din, want to know another part of ice combat?” She waited for him to turn around and then threw the snowball at him. She hit him in the face and he brushed it off his helmet. She really didn’t know how he would react, but she just couldn’t help herself. Being here reminded her of when she had been little. 

But then he rolled his own snowball and tried to hit her. But Bo had experience. Lots of experience from when she lived here so she easily managed to dodge it. 

“You’re going to have to do better than that, Din Djarin,” Bo said, using his full name. “You’re going to have to do much better if you’re planning on hitting me.” She had no plans for making it easy for him. 

“I’ll get you, Bo-Katan Kryze. Your name is a mouth full, you know?”

Bo ignored that and made another snowball which she threw at him. This time she didn’t hit him in the face, but she still hit him so that was a win. The snowball fight went on for awhile. He managed to hit her with some too, but she thought she was better at this. She could be fast when she wanted to be and she was able to use the trees to dodge the snowballs. 

At one point, he grabbed her arm, probably so he could hit her in the head with the snowball. He hadn’t hit her in the face once. He was probably trying not to since she didn’t have her helmet on. Still, she wasn’t going to just let him do whatever. She kicked him in the shins just enough to make him swear and let go of her. 

“Ice combat is brutal,” Bo said, even though she hadn’t kicked him that hard. She made sure she wouldn’t actually hurt him. Really snowball fights were much more violent with Lottie and the few kids they had played with while here. They would put rocks in the snowballs. They weren’t supposed to hit each other’s faces but things happened sometimes. 

Luckily not to Bo. Bo would have gotten in trouble for fighting if that was the case. Then again, a lot of the play she and her friends did was basically fighting. 

Din tried to hit her with another snowball and this time he did succeed, but she hit him with one after. He was on the pond now. It was frozen but had some snow on it. Not a big deal. At least Bo didn’t think so and then she saw the sign. It was covered up by snow, but she knew what it had to say. Danger, thin Ice. No. She would just not let Din fall. She couldn’t and wouldn’t. 

She ran over toward him and pulled him toward her. Just as part of the ice where he had been standing cracked. He stared at her. “Bo…” 

“Thin ice.” Bo pointed toward the sign. “I don’t want you to freeze. That would be…” 

And that was when the ice cracked around them. Oh kriff. Before she fell all she could think about it was how they should be close enough to land. The ice shouldn’t be thin here. 

But it was. 

The two of them fell.

The water hit them and it was so cold that at first Bo struggled to breathe. 

Even though it only went to Bo’s waist and didn’t even go that far for Din, but it was still colder than anything should be. And the water splashed, getting the two of them wet. Chilling at least Bo to the bone, but she doubted it was any different for Din. How could it be? 

“Dank Ferrik,” Din said. He tried to get out but the ice cracked around him. “It’s so cold.” 

Bo thought about saying something witty, which was probably not as clever as she thought, but it was cold and she couldn’t think of anything. She tried to get out too but it cracked around them. Luckily soon they managed to get back on solid ice. Bo ran her hands over her arms. 

“Told you ice combat is brutal,” Bo said, shivering. 

“I’m surprised---” 

“Don’t say you’re surprised I didn’t just let you fall. Don’t say that.” She didn’t think that she could take him still acting like she was okay with him just dying. Yes, she didn’t blame him for worrying she would try to kill him when he first got the Darksaber. She knew how her face must have looked, and she knew what her thoughts had been at first. 

But she hated herself even though for those thoughts, and she didn’t have them now. She hadn’t done anything to hurt Din. And she wasn’t going to. She didn’t want him to die. Mandalorians were stronger together. And he was good. 

“I was going to say I was surprised the ice was that thin and that I was stupid enough not to notice the sign,” Din said. Once again, she wished that he didn’t have the helmet so she could actually see his face expression. It made it impossible for her to know what he was thinking. Bo tried to hide her feelings, but obviously she couldn’t hide them as well as she could have if she never took off her helmet. 

“Yeah… Yeah, that surprised me too.” Bo shivered more. It didn’t help that the snow was getting much worse. She hadn’t noticed it during their snow fight because she had been having too much fun. Fun… weird to think about. She didn’t get to have fun as much as she would like. “We should get back to the cabin.” 

“Yeah,” Din said. He tilted his head to the side. She wondered if he was frowning. She imagined that he was. “You must be cold.” 

“We’re both cold, Din.” But he did seem to be shivering less than her. Maybe because he had his helmet on. Didn’t most heat escape from the head? “I’m okay.” 

“No, I have something for you,” Din said as the two of them went over to the speeder. He grabbed the coat that he had brought from the Wrens’. She thought before he had two but now she thought he just had one. He probably thought she already had one. “Here, put this on.” 

“But you’re the one who brought it so you’re the one who should wear it.” She let out a small laugh. “I’m fine, Din. I’ve faced a lot worse things than cold. We’ll be back at the house soon anyway.” 

“I’m fine, Bo-Katan,” Din said. She wished that he had called her Bo. She liked how it sounded when he did. Why? Because clearly something was wrong with her today, especially. The cold was getting to her. Or at least something was. “You’re colder than me so you should wear it, and you tried to keep me from falling in the water. I should have noticed the sign. If I had then neither of us would have been wet.” 

“But—” 

“I want you to wear it. I’m going to be fine,” Din said and before she could say anything he put it over her shoulders. 

She pulled it closer to her. Instantly she felt warmer. Mind you, she was still very cold, but she felt better than she had before. For a moment, she thought about moving closer to Din. Then they could share warmth between the two of them.

But she told herself that was a stupid, stupid idea.

“If you want then—” 

“No, I don’t want it back, Bo,” Din said. Back to calling her Bo. She tried not to react at all toward that because really she shouldn’t care either way.

“Okay,” Bo finally said. “Thank you. I should have brought one myself.” Ursa had warned her that there was going to be a blizzard, but Bo had decided that it was a good time to ignore her. 

“It’s fine,” Din said. He went over to the speeder and tried to turn it on. Nothing. Bo stared at him. He had to be doing something wrong, but at the same time she didn’t know what he could be doing wrong. Still she climbed into it and tried to turn it on herself. 

“Dank Ferrik,” Bo muttered. It couldn’t actually be broken. Not now of all times. 

“I can probably fix it,” Din said. “It’s probably nothing big. It was fine before.” 

She nodded. She probably could too or at least maybe. She was hardly great at fixing vehicles but she could do basic things, but right now…

“Now isn’t a good time.” Bo pulled the coat closer to her. “We should just try and get back to the cabin and keep warm. We can come back here tomorrow.” 

“But Ursa—” 

“Ursa will be fine,” Bo said. “Trust me, and it’s not like we’re not going to fix her speeder. We just will when the snow stops or slows at least.” 

And they would fix it eventually. Still, she had a feeling it wasn’t going to stop anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and let me know what you think. I also love kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to tell me your favorite romantic tropes and to leave a comment. I hope you all liked this!


End file.
